Múrus
by F.F. Black
Summary: A estrutura que o protegia passou a não existir por alguns segundos.


**Ship: **Edmund Pevensie X Lucy Pevensie

**Gênero: **Romance/Geral

**Classificação:** K + (quase um R)

**Beta: **Nenhuma (infelizmente)

**Observações: **Incesto, people. Sim, porque acho em na_ Gold Age_ aconteceu diversas coisas que não conseguiriam ser contadas. Se refletirem bem na passagem da Biblia e analisando a idéia dos _Filhos de Adão _e _Filhas de Eva_, não tornam a idéia ainda mais sugestiva? Reflitam.

Se não gostarem do ship, lá no canto direito da tela tem um negocinho caracterizado como "**x"** e é só clicar nele, okay?

**_- FANFIC INSPIRADA NA "QUASE CANÇÃO DE NINAR" DE JOCELYN POOK, SAFFRON - _**recomendo escutar durante a leitura. Link: (tirar espaços) http : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v = 18L4DUu7yEI

Boa leitura, amados (as)! ;]

**Personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

**Múrus**

_F.F. Black_

De ambos os lados terras se encontram, o campo de cor esmeralda tinge a paisagem, cobrem a planície de encontro ao céu, o Sol, ofuscante por entre as folhas, atinge o solo abençoado e o verde brilha. Centauros galopam duelando entre si com espadas, guepardos correm por entre os álamos que preenchem os espaços além daquilo que é mais belo e se escondem atrás deles, em uma emboscada certeira, e depois pulam de encontro ao outro da mesma espécie, rolando e brincando. Animais alados sobrevoam os arredores em vigia e pousam nas rochas, ora arrumando suas penugens ora contemplando a linha do horizonte, gnomos colhem folhas de azevinho para decorar suas mesas de refeições, pedem permissão às árvores, que remexiam em desaprovação, e explicam que jamais fariam mal a elas e que as protegeriam também. Texugos contam historias fantásticas a todos que desejam ouvir, onde inúmeros mundos acabam e outros renascem, glórias são conquistadas e perdidas e que lá havia dois irmãos e duas irmãs, filhos de Adão e filhas de Eva.

Reis e Rainhas.

Quatro paredes da cor da Lua e diversas torres de mesmo tom, uma pintura emoldurada na parede decorada. Duas donzelas sentadas e dois rapazes de pé, apresentados com trajes de seda e coroas. Mostram que glorificados são aqueles que confiam na honra e virtude, que prezam a justiça e a fé na verdade, por ora juntam-se a coragem e valentia ao lutar pelo que acreditam usando a generosidade nobre de seus corações.

_Glória, Coragem, Generosidade e Justiça_. Peter, Lucy, Susan e Edmund.

E por um momento eles esquecem suas coroas. Por um momento voltam a ser apenas adultos com alma de jovens que buscam algum tipo de aventura inexplorada ou até mesmo um meio para rirem de qualquer coisa e se lembrarem que são mais do que Reis e Rainhas que governam Cair Paravel. São sonhadores ininterruptos com todas suas oscilações.

Uma mesa de madeira e uma enorme janela, coberta por um fino tecido de seda suspenso por trilhos, ordenado em detalhes, onde impediam a passagem desenfreada dos raios de Sol. Papéis sobre o balcão, uma pena, tinteiro e anotações, várias delas. As mãos espalmadas, apoiadas sobre a mesa enquanto, com a postura ereta, encarava cada folha desordenada. De uma maneira íntegra, mas que de tanto em tanto surgia de uma forma inconscientemente antagônica, esclareceu a Peter que ficaria no escritório para analisar desde livros de Guerra a relatórios estratégicos e que estes seriam repassados aos centauros. O Grande Rei insistia, afirmando que galopar distraía a reflexão, idealizava o peito e acalentava a alma, mas Edmund, convicto, assente inclinado a ficar desta vez apenas.

Então Peter sorri e seus cabelos claros brilharam a luz do Sol. Ele parte, ainda com aquele meio sorriso envolvidos em seus lábios de uma maneira relativamente diferente entregando o que sentia ao ver o irmão tão certo de si, dá cinco passos até a grande porta além céu, balança a cabeça em tom afirmativo e parte.E o _Apenas Rei_ soube. Soube que, naquele momento, Peter sentia orgulho dele.

E lá, como uma criança que aprontara uma peça, estava Lucy na beirada da porta, aguardando alguma oportunidade de entrar e revelar ao mais velho a sua discordância quanto a não participação dele para o passeio, mesmo que este elucidasse a real importância daquele compromisso. Susan a chamou no portal da sala e Lucy, ignorando, esperou.

Esperou, pois achava injusto buscarem diversões enquanto que Edmund ficasse, entretido em coisas que poderiam ser vistas em outra ocasião mesmo que por vontade dele. Voltou a observar os negros olhos do irmão e pediu de maneira infantil que viesse junto e esquecesse de tudo aquilo. Edmund sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa, prometendo que, assim que pudesse, cavalgaria ao seu lado por entre as relvas iluminadas. Lucy esperou, assim como todos os outros dias.

E Edmund não cumpriu a promessa, assim como todos os outros dias.

Porém, independente de todos os maus feitos que proporcionava em quantidades consideráveis, e da raiva e desesperança que brotava no mesmo ritmo, ela sempre o perdoava pois compreendia as questões de Estado. E depois de longas horas dialogando com os cavalos sobre assuntos irrelevantes, voltava ao castelo para cumprir novamente seu posto de Rainha ou de apenas Lucy, A Destemida. Mas a ausência de atenção do irmão mais velho passou a incomodar-lhe o intimo, com cuidado para não revelar tal coisa diante de todos por medo de cair aos ouvidos atentos de Edmund – que de certo o peito encher-se-ia de vanglória e satisfação.

Por entre as colunas de capitel corintio igualmente romano e de mesma tonalidade com o piso de mármore branco polido, a já crescida Lucy arrastava os sapatos com inelegância observando seu próprio reflexo no chão polido mais igualmente como um espelho reluzente. Lembrou-se então de como era as sensação de escorregar sobre o piso encerado e de como costumava gargalhar enquanto brincava como uma criança. Lembrou-se também que nestas ocasiões a presença dos irmãos era constante, mas agora Peter permanecia ausente na maioria dos momentos, checando terras e exércitos, Susan ocupada em planejamentos de grandes bailes e administração em geral e Edmund que revelaria estar ocupado demais para brincadeiras, mas assim, como todos os outros, prometia a presença em companhias.

Peter sorria e cumpria o prometido – assim como hoje -; Susan colocaria as mãos delicadas em seu ombro e assentia com postura aristocrática, aceitando a idéia de cavalgar para distrair o peito e mente – assim como hoje -; Edmund beijaria-lhe a testa como de costume afirmando todas suas promessas irregulares que jamais chegaria.

Assim como hoje.

Como num lampejo de consciência, Lucy recordou que também era rainha e aquilo que desejava, apesar de mínimo, poderia ser concedido mesmo que raramente. Notou o peito inflar e arqueou o pescoço respeitosamente e afirmou a si mesma que refletiria em algo plausível para atrair as atenções de Edmund. Ou tentaria de todas as formas possíveis.

E lá estava ela, observando no umbral da porta, todo desinteresse dele quanto a sua promessa de caminhar para desocupar a mente de processos e livros de estratégia. Livros estes que Edmund observava atentamente. Suspirou baixinho para não atrair a atenção e notou os passos arrastados do irmão em direção onde estava. Precipitada, corria para trás da grande pilastra de mármore, escondendo-se para não atrair suspeitas de uma suposta vigia, via o mais velho passar em direção oposta a sua com um pergaminho amarelo pelo tempo – ou até mesmo por ser desta textura habitual – e Lucy acreditou que seria algo de real importância a ser apresentado aos responsáveis legais. Então, subitamente, a marotice de criança aflorou por impulso e Lucy soube o que fazer para desligar as reflexões do irmão quanto aos seus deveres reais.

O coração palpitou singelamente, a ansia subiu ao peito de mesmo modo e Lucy mordeu o lábio ao encarar o pergaminho amarelo encardido das mãos de Edmund. O riso obtido internamente surgiu lentamente e o espirito infantil de pequenina deu impulso as mãos e pernas. A alguns passos à frente, caminhou nas pontas dos pés e apanhou o que mais importava para seu irmão naquele momento, puxando um tanto quanto brutal o amarelo quase queimado daquelas folhas que Edmund segurava com tanta determinação.

E então correu. Correu com passos ainda mais infantis quando notou que Edmund sentira a ausência dos documentos que para ele eram importantes - e que, à ela, eram insignificantes.

-Me devolve isso, Lucy,pára de agir igual uma criança!

Lucy deparara-se com o corredor sem saída para as laterais e então parou de correr pois não tinha mais por onde fugir, virou segurando contra o peito os pergaminhos que furtara só por brincadeira, ofegava mas não deixando escapar seu sorriso de menina. Edmund estendeu o braço impaciente, como se a chamasse para uma valsa, esperando alguma movimentação dela para devolver o que lhe pertencia.

- Se você conseguir pegar de mim! - inclinara seu tronco para frente em sinal de subestimação e ergueu a mão com os objetos para o alto, instigando-o em tentar pegar dela.

-Pára de graça! - ele correu irado de encontro dela, segurando seu pulso, enquanto ela ficava nas pontas dos pés sorrindo divertida, empurrou-a contra a parede sem dar chance dela correr outra vez para qualquer espaço que fosse possível e de impulso para alcançar seus papeis no ar, apanhando-os de volta vitorioso.

Lucy, olhando para cima, continuava com aquele sorriso jovial por ter sido pega na brincadeira ao encarar a expressão de vitória do irmão.

Ela tentara apanhar outra vez das mãos dele, porém este sorriu ainda mais e segurou seu pulso no ar.

- Pára, Lu! – ela gargalhou divertida e tentou, com a outra mão, fazer cócegas em suas costelas desprotegidas. Edmund enclinou-se para o lado, desviando da mão certeira, e com a mesma que ainda segurava o da irmã ainda no ar, puxou para baixo para segurar a outra brincalhona.

- Não vale, Ed, você é mais forte do que eu!

- Então está querendo mostrar a rainha Destemida que é? – a irmã encarou os olhos negros, o sorriso ainda preso em seus lábios um pouco seco.

- Bem, fiz o que pude...

Edmund balançou maroto a cabeça em sinal de negação, ficara em uma posição ereta igual a um soldado compenetrado em uma futura batalha, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas, fingindo seriedade – ainda que com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

- Esses documentos são importantes, Lucy e você não é mais criança para ficar correndo por aí.

- Documentos mais importantes do que tudo, não é mesmo?

Silêncio.

O silêncio da curiosidade e confusão.

- Você...Fez isso só para chamar minha atenção?

A irmã mais nova não respondeu. Edmund pousou o documento no chão, dando mais liberdade para tentar fazer cócegas nas costelas pequenas de Lucy.

- Vamos, Lu, responda!

Então ela gargalhou alto contrastando com o meio sorriso do irmão que tirou suas próprias conclusões de que seria impossível ela responder tal pergunta em meio a cócegas e sorrisos desprovidos de uma brincadeira que até ele mesmo concluiu que era infantil. Parou repentinamente para que esta recuperasse o fôlego e guardou na memória o riso inocente de Lucy em meio à procura de seu olhar expressivo e face corada pela corrida. De repente Edmund parou de sorrir – ao contrário da irmã -, a respiração ofegante mudara, o peito salpicava o ritmo do coração já maduro.

E os lábios roçaram-se delicadamente contra os dela distraídos quando procurava seu olhar de pura simplicidade e conduta. Ele roçou outra vez de maneira carinhosa soltando devagar seu pulso e, antes de encostar em total completura , um sorriso desabrocha em sua face como se ansiasse por aquilo a muito tempo – mesmo nunca ter sequer cogitado tal pensamento -. Então ela o afasta, assombrada, saindo do contato do corpo dele contra o seu. Coloca os dedos compridos de mulher sobre boca e busca algum contato visual de Edmund que, parado na mesma posição, não pronunciara som algum.

- Por que fez isso? – sua mão ainda sobre os lábios denunciara que o som daquela pergunta foi abafado em tom de terror. – _Por que fez isso?_

Era uma indagação simples e complexa que desviava seus pensamentos e sensações da pessoa que recebia erroneamente. Um sussurro preciso, um olhar sincero.

- Eu..._Não sei..._

Uma afirmação lógica numa situação ilógica que moviam-se entre correto e incorreto a cada segundo que a mente rodopiava, o coração silenciara e a fala perdia. A irmã carecia de respostas que não soube dar, tais quais ele também não sabia por si só, e lá, nos pequenos olhos de Lucy já crescida, perdeu-se de novo em pensamentos ainda mais confusos.

Dois passos para trás, uma negação silenciosa, a qual balançava a cabeça devagar, Lucy correu para longe dele. Para longe de suas respostas sem serem ditas.

E ele correu também. Correu de suas contemplações.

* * *

Esse é o **fim**. (apesar de sugestões em transforma-la em short-fic)

Agradeço a Lady Bee pela ajuda no "miolo" da fic. Béin, se não fosse tu, eu terminaria essa fic no final desse ano que começou xD.


End file.
